Consider Yourself In the 21st Century?
by Rosebud5
Summary: A series of many one-shots! What if our dear gang members had encounters with techonology from the 21st century? Oh the chaos that would ensue...Especially if Dodger fell in love with a soap opera character. COMPLETE.
1. Scenario One: The TV

ACK! *Hangs head in shame* I just realized I haven't written an _Oliver!_ fic since "The Artful Escape" and I feel rotten! *Huggles the gang* I do so apologize, my dears! So here's, finally, an _Oliver!_ fic! What if our dear gang members had encounters with techonology from the 21st century? Oh, the chaos that would ensue... This fic is possibly never ending...SO ENJOY!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. I write about thieves, I myself am not one.

~Rosey

* * *

**Consider Yourself...In the 21st Century?**

_Senario One: The TV_

"I'm not gonna touch it!" Charley Bates gulped, backing away from the mysterious black square that had suddenly appeared in the hide-out that morning.

Dodger circled it cautiously before poking it and leaping back quickly with a yelp, and then laughed sheepishly at his friend. "I was just...uhh...seeing if it responded to loud noises. Yeah."

Suddenly, Charley tripped over a small box on the floor, with buttons covering the front of it. "Think this has something to do with that?" he asked, pointing to the bigger box Dodger had just circled.

"Maybe. Gimme," he demanded, yanking the remote out of Charley's hand and pointing it at the black screen. "I wonder if this little red button does anythin'..." He cautiously pushed the small knob on the top of the little square in his hand.

It was then that the TV flared to life, a soap opera showing on the screen. Both Dodger and Charley screamed, trying to hide behind the other.

"IT'S BLOODY ALIVE!" Dodger shouted, hiding his face with his top hat.

"FAGIN'S GONNA FLIP THAT THOSE TWO STRANGERS ARE IN OUR HIDE OUT!" Charley cried equally loud, shaking Dodger by the shoulders.

"A'ight mate, lemme go," Dodger grumbled, pulling out of Charley's grasp and nervously approaching the moving people on the screen. They were wearing odd clothes...the girl was in pants! Dodger bit his lip and addressed the strangers loudly.

"'Ey there! Wot are you doin' in that box and why the 'eck are you 'ere?" he asked, trying to sound intimidating.

"John left me for Kendra! It isn't fair, Jack! So now I'm comin' to you," the woman cried on the screen. Dodger blanched, unaware that she was addressing the man in the soap opera she was sharing the scene with, who just so happened to be named Jack same as Dodger was.

"Uhh...listen, lady, I don't know ya or this John or Kendra so I don't really know wot to...uhh..'ow to 'elp..." he said apologetically.

"But Samantha, you mustn't come to me!" the Jack on the TV inturrupted Dodger, turning away from the girl dramatically.

"'Ey I was talkin' to the lady!" Dodger glared at the actor.

"But Jack I love you!" Samantha cried, tossing herself at the man on the screen.

"If you love me then why are you tossin' yerself at 'im?" Dodger whined. He sighed in anger and aimed the remote at the TV, ready to hit the red button in hopes to make these two creeps go away.

"Wait no!" Charley was suddenly beside him, staring at the screen, transfixed. "I have to see wot 'appens!"

Dodger rolled his eyes. "Of course she ends up with that guy she's throwin' 'erself at...even though she loves me...I'm leavin'," his voice cracked and he bolted out of the room, leaving Charley alone with his new obsession.

* * *

Tehehe well there was the first encounter with modern techonology! Most of these one-shots will be about Dodge, of course, because we all love him...Even Samantha from the Soap Opera. lol

I HAVE JOINED THE REVIEW REVOLUTION! ANY STORY I READ AND LIKE I WILL REVIEW NO MATTER OLD IT IS OR HOW MANY REVIEWS IT HAS. JOIN ME IN THIS MOVEMENT AND **REVIEW** THIS CHAPTER! (That includes you Maple and Twilly, m'dears!)

~Rosey


	2. Scenario Two: The Cell Phone

Hey everybody! Here's the second scenario! Enjoy and REVIEW!

~Rosey

* * *

_Scenario Two: The Cell Phone_

Nancy sighed and rubbed her forehead, sitting down in the now-abandoned bar. It had been a long day on her job and now she was officially pooped.

Suddenly, she noticed a small purple square laying on the table before her. It had a black screen on the front, and many tiny buttons labeled with letters under the screen. She raised an eyebrow in confusion and reached over to it, picking it up and eyeing it with suspicion.

"'Ey Bet come in 'ere for a sec!" she called. Bet entered from the kitchen, smiling at her friend.

"'Ey Nance. What's up?" she asked. Then she noticed the square in Nancy's hand. "Wot the bloody 'eck is that?"

"I don't know!" Nancy shrugged. "It just kinda appeared on the table. I'm tryin' to figure it out meself."

Suddenly, the box began ringing in Nancy's hand. She yelped in surprise and threw it away from her. Bet was stunned too, but managed to reach out a hand and take the now-ringing square in her hand. Raising and eyebrow, she cautiously pushed a small green button on the key-pad.

"_Ohmigosh hi!" _A very high pitched, girly voice screeched. Both Nancy and Bet screamed and threw it away from them, listening in horror as it continued to go on. _"You can call me Rosey! Ohmigosh I'm a huge fan of you guys! Do you know if Dodger and Charley found the TV? Ooohh can I talk to Dodger? PLEASE? Ooh, and I'm so glad you guys figured out the cell phone! That's what this is, a cell phone. To hang up all you have to do is push the red button but at least talk to me some-"_

But before this 'Rosey' could finish, Nancy pushed the small red button, cutting her off short.

"That. Thing. Is. ALIVE!" Nancy shouted, facing Bet in horror.

It was then the door to the bar bust open and a very distressed Dodger raced in, flinging himself at a table and throwing his head on the table. Nancy and Bet ran over to him, sitting by the Artful one.

"Dodge, wot's wrong?" Nancy cried worridely, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Dodger looked up, pure angst in his eyes. "Oh Nancy, it's 'orrible! Samantha was in love with John but then he left her for Kendra and then Samantha fell in love with me but flung herself at another man!" he cried, slamming his head back on the table, sending his top hat flying.

Bet stifiled a giggle before facing Dodger again. "Well someone else is in love with you," she smiled. "Her name is Rosey and she's inside that thing." Bet pointed to the abandoned cell phone on the floor.

"Wot is that thing?" Dodger asked, looking at it hard.

"A cell phone," Nancy said, using the words for the first time. "And there's a girl in there named Rosey who likes you!"

Dodger picked it up and shook it hard, trying to figure out how to get Rosey out of the little box.

* * *

Tehe yes, yours truly made a guest apperance in this! LOL So I hope you all enjoyed this one! If any of you have any ideas you would like to see in this, please tell me! But keep it rated K please, so as to expand the audience more. Thank you and guess what?

**REVIEWS GETS YOU A GUEST APPERANCE SOMEWHERE IN THE STORY! :D**

~Rosey


	3. Scenario Three: The Camera

'Ello, mates! So I know updates have been very slow for me and they most likely will be for a while since school is here and I'm VERY busy this year...but I promise to update as much as possible!

So here's the next scenario: THE CAMERA! Thanks to SilverLiningsWeighDownMyCloud for this EPIC idea! And for all of you who reviewed I'll try to give you a guest appearance in future chapters but I may not get everybody right away. I'm trying my hardest, guys! I swear I am! :)

Disclaimer: Nope. Not even gonna go there.

~Rosey

* * *

_Scenario Three: The Camera_

Dodger walked into Fagin's hideout, suprised to find he was the only one there. Sure, it made some sense since it was ten o'clock and all the boys were out on the job, but Fagin or Bill Sikes were usually hanging around. Shrugging, Dodger made his way over to his cot where he left his jacket that morning. He had thought he wouldn't need it since it was March, but, typical London, it was chilly enough for his coat.

When he arrived, however, he found something he was not expecting. Sitting on top of his brown jacket was a small black box. Dodger groaned. _Oh no. Not another alien invasion thing._

Biting his lip, he cautiously picked up the box and pressed the button on top. Something exciting always happened when he pushed those buttons. This time, a small, circular tube popped out of the front and a small screen lit up in the back. Dodger yelped a little before controlling himself. _Come on, Dodger. Don't show the aliens you're scared, _he scolded himself.

He turned the odd box around and looked at the small tube sticking out of it. _Hmm...I wonder what would 'appen if I pushed this other button..._

_**FLASH!**_

This time, Dodger couldn't hold back his bloody-murder scream as he threw the box on the bed and ran out, leaving skid marks on the floor.

-o-o-o-o-

Charley Bates and a few of the other boys walked into the hideout, all talking a mile a minute about their successful day on the job. Suddenly, Charley spotted a small black box laying on Dodger's cot. Confused, he picked it up and spotted a small button on top.

"Well somethin' excitin' always 'appens when you push a button, right?" Charley figured. So, he pushed the button...

The small screen lit up on the back. Then Charley saw what was on the screen. Dodger's face. Looking purely terrified.

"OH MY GOSH THEY'VE CAPTURED DODGER IN THIS LITTLE BOX!" Charley screamed. He fell to his knees, holding the box close. "I'll never forget you buddy..."

"'Ey Charley. Wot's going on?" Dodger knelt down by him, putting a worried hand on his friend's shoulder.

"OH DODGE IT'S TERRIBLE! THEY'VE CAPTURED YOU AND-" then Charley looked up and saw Dodger sitting by him. "DODGER!" he shouted, tossing the box aside and hugging him tight. "YOU'RE NOT CAPTURED BY ALIENS!"

"No," Dodger grumbled. "I'm not. Now get off."

* * *

Hehe I know that was pretty short for all the time I haven't written! But I thought it was funny and I hope you enjoyed it!

Well now all you have to do is...

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

~Rosey


	4. Scenario Four: The Computer

'Ello again! So I know I haven't updated in forever, but life's been crazy! Ok, so here's the computer scenario, which was requested a lot! However, I have a lot going on right now so, most likely, this will be the last chapter in this story. I have three other fanfics going on right now as well as an original work, so this will most likely be the end of this book, unless something genius hits me and the plot bunnies make me write it. lol Well I hope this is a good enough chapter for this story to go out with a bang:)

Hope you all enjoy and REVIEW!

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Wish I did. Nothing new. Ha.

~Rosey

* * *

**Scenario Four: The Computer**

Dodger walked into the den, Charley still clinging to his leg from the camera incident in which he was sure he lost his best friend forever. "Charles," Dodger griped. "For the last time. LET GO."

"BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE CAPTURED BY ALIENS!" Charley sobbed.

"There ain't no such thing as-"

But it was then Charley and Dodger saw the black screen and keyboard sitting on the table in the middle of the room, surrounded by all the boys and Fagin.

"They're baaack," Fagin said in a more than slightly creepy voice.

Dodger groaned, going over to the table as fast as he could with Charley clinging to his ankle, and examined the new strange object with a raised eye-brow. "Well," he said. "We're all goin' to die."

"Push a button!" one of the boys demanded, obviously not caring that the aliens were officially invading their lives.

"DON'T MAKE DODGER DO IT HE COULD DIE AGAIN!" Charley wailed.

"I never died!" Dodge rolled his eyes. "And get offa me or I'll bop ya in the 'ead."

Reluctantly, Charley let go of Dodger's leg and stood next to his friend. "Okay, mate. You push a button if you 'ave to. But if you die, I'll be seriously upset."

"I'm touched," Dodger said sarcastically. That's when he slowly reached out and pushed a button on the keyboard.

That's when the computer screen turned on and, via Skype, many crazy girls appeared on the computer.

"OHMIGOSH IT'S THEM!" one of the girls in the front screamed. "HEY GUYS! I'M ROSEBUD5, THIS IS TWILLYTWILLS, MAPLEFROST, SATINE SIKES, MJJ'slilgrl, SILVERLININGSWEIGHDOWNMYCLOUD, SOFTLYSPOKENHEART, HYPERBANANA16, and I LOVE NEVILLE! AND WE'RE YOUR BIGGEST FANS!"

The gang just stood there, dumbfounded. Dodger was the most slack-jawed, an emotion that most closely resembles terror across his face.

"DODGER WE LOVE YOU THE MOST!" Maplefrost shouted, jumping up and down excitedly.

"BUT HE'S MINE!" Rosebud yelped, whopping Maple with a cookie.

"NO MINE!" TwillyTwills growled, pulling out a pillow. "I'M NOT AFRAID TO USE THIS THING!"

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Satine Sikes suddenly cried, pulling out a random pillow herself.

"NO! Wait! Shouldn't we tell them about Fanfiction before we kill each other with pillows?" MJJ'slilgrl asked.

"Sigh. Okay," Silverliningsweighdownmycloud sighed. "Basically, it's a website where we can write all about you guys!"

Dodger just blinked. "Eh?" he managed to squeak.

"Yeah, we write lots of stories about you guys!" SoftlySpokenHeart beamed.

"They're after you," Charley whispered to Dodger.

"YES WE ARE!" Hyperbanana yelped, afterward being pillow-attacked by Rosebud.

"I JUST WANNA PILLOW FIGHT!" I Love Neville cried, putting her hands on her hips.

"THEY'RE ALIENS!" Fagin cried. "Boys, duck and cover! Protect your heads! Don't die!"

But all that followed was complete and total chaos.

Except for Dodger, who was kidnapped by his fangirls. Charley never forgave us.

* * *

Well? There's the last chappy for ya guys, unless the plot bunnies demand more. Hope you all enjoyed it! My other fanfics should be updated a lot more now that this one's off my plate, I hope...We'll see what life (and the plot bunnies) decide!

So...review?

~Rosey


End file.
